A Little Life
by Lady Morrison
Summary: AU This is not meant to be a happy story. It about the extremely early childhood of one of the island boys...please read and review. Chapter One in session.
1. Julijana and Sid

**A Little Life**

Julijana Mitchell was an intern nurse at Mount St. Michael's Hospital in London. She was a young girl of only twenty - two, with pale blonde hair that barely passed her shoulder and pale blue eyes that always looked dull. She was tall and skinny; her skin was just as pale as her hair. Julijana had always had trouble when it came to getting the attention of men - her own father called her ugly, her brother thought she was too, and any of her male cousins would laugh at the sight of her.

That was why the night of July 26th would always remain a night of pure mystery to Julijana.

It was late that evening. Angelina Thourogood, a close friend of Julijana and a fellow intern at Mount St. Michael's, walked into the small office that she and her close friend shared. Julijana sat at her desk, reading a book on Greek Mythology. Angelina picked up her house key from her side of the office and turned to face Julijana. She ran her hand through her light brown hair before speaking.

"I've got to get back to Tad," Angelina said nervously, knowing how upset Julijana got over the mention of other people's boyfriends.

Julijana looked up and tried to hide her sudden sadness at the mention of Tad. "Alright, I understand," she replied as she placed her book on Greek Mythology down on the desk. "Is there any particular reason that you told me that?"

"Well," Angelina started, "I'm not supposed to be done with my shift for another half hour. I would love to stay, but Tad has been calling the hospital phone to beg that I go home to him all night."

"And?" Julijana presed on.

"One of the doctors wanted me to check in on the engineer that came down from Leeds today," Angelina continued. "You know, the young man with the broken arm and fractured leg? I was wondering if you could do it for me."

"I guess I could," Julijana said as she stood up.

"Thank - you so much! I owe you!" Angelina shrieked in happiness as she hugged her friend good bye.

"It's okay," Julijana assured her as they both exited the office. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Angelina called as she headed for the staircase.

Julijana sighed as she walked to the over to the head nurse's office. "Excuse me, m'am. Could you tell me which room the injured engineer is in?" she asked.

The head nurse opened to her clipboard and read off a page, "Room 116 on the fifth floor."

"Thank - you," Julijana said as she made her way for the staircase. She began to climb the next two flights of stairs, thinking hard. It was always like Angelina to leave her current obligations to head home to a boyfriend. She had been doing it every since she was thirteen, when she had gotten her first boyfriend. Julijana wasn't sure how she could stand by and watch Angelina head off with all these different men. Julijana had no experience with men whatsoever, and she wasn't even sure if she ever would. Julijana had always wanted to start a family, to understand the joy and pain of having a child - but at the rate she was going, it was never going to happen.

Room 116 was located right across from the door to the staircase. Julijana was hesitant to go in when she found that a faint desk light was on. She opened the door carefully to find that the man who must have been the engineer fast asleep. She crept over to him and tried to look at his foot, tied up in its cast. As she bent over to touch it the engineer's eyes fluttered open and he stared quietly at Julijana.

"Hello," he said after surveying her for a moment. Julijana jumped, having been caught off guard. She backed away into one of the darker corners of the room. The engineer smiled in an amused fashion at her. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he added on after a moment.

Julijana stepped from the shadows. "It's alright," she said. "I'm the foolish one." She eyed the engineer. He had golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes that came from a muscular shaped face. He was built farely well and looked to be around the age of twenty - eight.

"What's your name?" the engineer asked.

"Julijana Mitchell," Julijana said after a moment. "I'm a nurse here at Mount St. Michael's."

"Sid," the engineer replied. "Just Sid."

* * *

A crying Julijana sat in her room. Her mother was by her side, her arms around her beloved daughter. Downstairs Julijana's father was on the phone to the police. He was angrier then he had ever been before, and it was noticeable by the fact that his voice could be heard all the way upstairs. May, Julijana's younger sister, and Arthur, Julijana's younger brother, sat in seperate corners of their sister's room.

"Oh Mother!" Julijana sobbed. "How could this have happened! How? I never expected Sid to...to.." She was overcome with emotions and burst into a fresh new batch of tears. Mrs. Mitchell hugged her daughter harder. Julijana had been dating the engineer who only went by the name of Sid for eight months. No one, including Angelina and her new finacee Tad, had liked him. But Julijana was hung hard for the first man who had ever showed any kindness and romantic attraction to her.

If only she new that he had planned rape on his mind...

As Julijana continued to sob, something was going on deep down inside of her. Somewhere in an unseeable place, a little life was being born.

Nine months later he would make his debut into the world.

* * *

**Well, do you like it so far? The next chapter will involve the childhood of the baby. In your reviews, please try and guess which boy from 'Lord of the Flies' the baby will turn out to be. Remember, I am using the physical features from the 1963 movie to characterize them - so it will be one of the "major" characters from that movie that has blonde hair.**

**Please review!**

**Lady Morrison**


	2. Roger Sid Mitchell

**A Little Life**

A little over a year had passed since the incident that had involved Sid had occured. No one had seen Sid since then - he had disappeared as fast as he could come. Angelina was married two months into Julijana's pregnancy; she and Tad were now both Merridews. Julijana had had some difficutlies since that night. She wasn't sure, as much as she wanted a child, whether or not she wanted the one that was a part of Sid. However, she couldn't bring herself to kill the unborn child and on November 4th she gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

His name was Roger Sid Mitchell.

When Roger was first born Julijana wasn't even sure that she wanted to keep him. But when the doctor placed the small baby in her arms that first night she suddenly changed her mind. The following year Roger had grown from a small baby into a child who looked around toddler. His hair had gone from a peach fuzz into the light blonde color of his mother's - it had grown long enough that it flopped into his face. His eyes were dark in color.

Julijana sat quietly on the couch of her three room apartment. She had moved there, curtosy of her parents, after little Roger was born. The apartment wasn't big or anything special - it was very plain. All of the walls were white; the furniture that was in the house was white or a dark wood color. Julijana wasn't being funded much and she wasn't working, so she had a problem supporting Roger.

There was a light cooing sound, and Julijana looked out infront of her. Roger was coming towards her, crawling on all fours. When he finally reached his mother he grabbed at the hem of her skirt and began pulling. His mother smiled fondly down at him and she picked him up, kissing him gently on his forehead. Roger giggled and waved his arms slightly. Julijana placed him on her lap and Roger grabbed for her hair. Julijana kissed him on his forehead again and she began to rock Roger slightly.

Roger smiled, his head resting on his mother's shoulder. Though he was too young to express it, Roger adored his mother as every young child did. She would be the only woman he ever loved in his entire life. Unfortunately, Roger was born with a deep and dark anger. This was an emotion that flowed over from his father. Roger had inherited his father's anger and all of his looks. Those dark brown eyes of his matched his father's perfectly. His face, though he was still young, showed his father clearly.

There was a knock on the door. Julijana placed Roger on the couch and went to answer it. Luckily it was only Angelina and Tad.

"Hello!" both girls cried out at the same time as they hugged each other.

"Do you mind that we're visiting?" Angelina asked. "It's been quite a while since we've seen each other."

"No, not at all," Julijana replied. Angelina and Tad walked in. "Sorry if it's a little plain, but I can't afford much and support the baby," Julijana added on after a moment. Meanwhile, Roger had slipped himself off the couch and crawled over to his mother. He grabbed onto her leg and Julijana took it as a sign to pick him up.

"Is that Roger?" Angelina asked, walking over to Julijana and looking at Roger. Roger, who was not used to seeing anyone other then his beloved mother, cowered slightly.

"Of course," Julijana replied. "Can you really not tell? He looks exactly look his father."

Angelina frowned at the mention of Sid. Tad came over and put an arm around his wife. "He looks like a handsome young man," Tad said. "He reminds me of our Jack."

Julijana smiled. "I forgot that you had a son!" she exclaimed. "How's he doing?"

"Perfectly alright," Angelina responded. "He's with his nanny right now."

"Do all Merridew children gain nannies?" Julijana asked.

Angelina frowned. "Julijana, you know that both of us have hardly any time to watch Jack while we both work."

"I know, I know," Julijana said to her friend. "Its just that I couldn't imagine being away from Roger."

Tad smiled. "That's understandable," he replied. He looked down at his watch. "Angelina, we've got to get going."

Angelina gave Julijana a hug. "Come and visit us," she said. "We're in the big house in London on Thames Street."

"Alright," Julijana said as her friends left. "Good - bye!"

Once they were gone she turned to Roger. Her son was staring up at her. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was late enough to put Roger down for an early bed time. She carried her son into the bedroom - there was a single bed for her and a crib for Roger. She changed her son and placed him down in his crib. She pondered slightly on the thought of Angelina's son Jack. She had never seen the boy before, but she had a feeling that he was undoubtly spoiled. Tad Merridew, though he was sweet, was slightly spolied himself and it wouldn't seem right if his son didn't come off the same way too.

Once Roger had fallen asleep Julijana sat by herself on her bed. She loved her son, and yet there was something foreboding about him.


	3. Sid Returns

**A Little Life**

Months turned into years and soon it had reached Roger's third birthday. Julijana had not planned to do much with her son. They would be spending the day at her parent's home and then returning back to the apartment for a quite night.

Roger could now walk like other normal children, and he had just started speaking. Julijana never understood why it took Roger so long to say his first words, or why he barely ever said anything after that.

Her son had started preschool, but he spent most of the time sitting in the corner by himself and watching his peers play. His teacher had commented that Roger had a serious sharing problem and he had gotten into a fight over glue with a classmate.

At home, Roger was still the small boy that his mother adored. He tried his hardest to help his mother in ways that a toddler could, which would mostly be dragging the few toys that he had into a corner of a room until they piled up.

But today Julijana wouldn't be bothered by his strange behavior. It was his birthday and it should have been a special day for him. Roger had a fun time, playing with his Aunt May and Uncle Arthur. His grandparents watched him fondly as they talked with his mother.

Julijana and Roger headed home late that evening. The bitter October winds blew down the colorful Autumn leaves as the pair walked home. Roger kicked at leaves and his mother walked home thoughtfully.

When they reached the apartment Julijana deposited Roger down on his new bed. Roger fell asleep and Julijana went into her living room. She was sitting on the couch, reading, when there was a loud knocking on the door. Julijana, puzzled at who could possibly be visiting her at ten thirty, went to answer the door.

Before she could reach the door, it was slammed open. Julijana gasped and moved back quickly. A tall figure, with dark eyes and golden blonde hair that framed a muscular face, walked slowly into the apartment. He looked around, kicked the door shut, and smiled at Julijana.

"Sid," Julijana whispered.

"Hello," Sid responded moving forward slowly. He paused and picked up a toy train that lay on the floor. "Who does this belong to?" he asked as he turned the train over in his hands. "My son, I suppose?"

"How...how did you..find out?" Julijana asked in sheer puzzlement.

Sid sighed and placed the train on the floor again. "The hospital gave me all the information that I needed," he explained. "It also helps to have a cousin working there, too. She told me of my son. I think she said that his name was Roger, or something along that line."

Julijana's eyes filled with tears. "What do you want with him?" she asked.

"To see him," Sid responded as he advanced upon Julijana. "Now, you can make this easy for me and just show me where he is. Or we can make this hard."

Julijana hesitated. When she didn't answer, Sid sighed and walked over to the bedroom door and kicked it open. Julijana screamed and rushed forward.

"Please don't hurt him! Please!" she screamed, trying to throw herself in front of Sid in an attempt to block him from entering the room.

Sid looked at Julijana and shoved her back. He entered the darkened bedroom and immediately spotted the small bed in the corner. He approached, slowly and quietly. Once reaching it he knelt down and peered at the figure lying there.

Sid's expression softened as he looked at his son for the first time. Roger, who had awoken when the bedroom door was slammed open, clutched his blanket under his chin and peered frightfully at the stranger above him.

"Hey there," Sid whispered, a hint of laughter at his son's fearfulness playing in his voice. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through his son's hair. Roger squirmed to get away from the intruder. Sid laughed, amused by his son's actions.

"It's okay," Sid whispered. "I won't hurt you. I'm Daddy."

Roger peered at his father. "Daddy?" he repeated.

"That's right," Sid answered. "Daddy."

Roger looked at his father again. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he recalled a story told to him by his mother about fathers - how must of them were good and others were bad; that without his father he wouldn't be. Putting aside all the faint memories of hearing that his own father was dangerous, Roger held up his hands to Sid.

Sid smiled and picked his son up. Roger wrapped his arms around Sid's neck as his father carried him into the living room. Julijana, who feared to follow her ex - boyfriend into the bedroom, shrieked when she saw Roger in his arms. "What are you doing with him?" she screamed.

"Holding him," Sid responded. Roger smiled and waved at his mother. His mother had started crying in a sudden panic.

"Mommy!" Roger cried out. He squirmed out of his father's grip and ran to his mother. He tried to give her a hug, but it didn't work out.

Sid turned to leave. "Julijana," he started. Julijana looked up. "I'll be back for him."

Sid left, and Julijana started crying again.


End file.
